Talk:G Episode 38: Miracle Card/@comment-34633327-20150721025445
I hear people say Kanzaki is the worst main antag after this episode, while others like him. Personally though, I find him in the middle of the 5 main antags. After all, there are two people who were worse antags then Kanzaki. My ranking: 5. Raul Cera: Granted, Raul did actually have a good motive as an antagonist, that motive being pure power due to his own narcissism. He takes 5 though cause he got nothing done! He did unlock the seals, but look at his fight records. He loses to Naoki on purpose so he can unlock his own seal. He then beats Ratie to unlock her seal. But when you think he's set to fight the main protag Kai...... Gaillard takes his place and owns him. He talked big but did nothing. To quote Tv Tropes and Idioms: He went from Magnificent B to Smug Snake to Innefectual Villain in one episode. 4. Leon Soryu: Leon may be one of my favorite characters, but as a protag. As an antag, he didnt meet expectations. He has two fights after his true allegiance is revealed, the first against Kai. He only won that one due to Kai making Misplays and Leon Healing on 6th Damage. He then faced Aichi and lost, so Aichi could of course save the day. There were many thing wrong with Asia Circuit in my view, but if they had actually not rushed the ending, then maybe I would find it and Leon as an antag more enjoyable. 3: Yuichiro Kanzaki: While he may seem like a wannabe, he is technically one of the more skilled antags in terms of gameplay. He faced all three of our protags at the same time, didnt flinch, and implied he didnt even fight at full power! To add he trounced the former champion in a come from behind victory much like Ren did, shows his skill. But I cannot completely like him, first and for most being his mantra: "Weakness is a sin". He implies one is truly strong if they never lose. One of the important things with Vanguard is adapting though. If one always wins and keeps their decks static, then players can orient their deck to counter yours. When new play styles appear, your deck won't be able to fight against it. Taiyou's fight against Chrono is a good example. He practiced using old data on Chrono. As Chrono added Upheavel Pegasus, Taiyou wasn't prepared. So his philosphy states you are weak if you can't protect yourself from something you have never seen? Thats like saying a man is week if they don't have weaponry to kill aliens when Aliens have never come before. The other part bout Kanzaki I don't like is that he is almost a clone of Ren, but is inferior to him in every way. At least Ren had a prior relationship to a protag, yet Kanzaki has no personal connection to Chrono, Shion, or Tokoha. 2: Ren Suzugamori: Ren, as our first main antag, set the standard for future Antags of Vanguard. He drove Aichi down the path of darkness, showed a cool demeanor while being ruthless underneath, and when it's revealed that his ace is the polar opposite to Aichi's, shows their duality. At his final battle though, he easily became wasted on Psyqualia, and didn't bother to think that Aichi's Psyqualia could be more powerful then his own. Plus, his not taking Blaster Dark back screwed him over, cause that let Aichi use Majesty Lord Blaster. It's this that stops him from becoming Number 1. That, and his ambitions. He has no real dangerous ambitions compared to others. If Aichi had lost to him, the world wouldnt have ended, Aichi wouldnt have been reversed, and he wouldnt be infected with a seed. He was just stated to want Foo Fighter to take over Japan, implying he wanted it to have a monopoly on Vanguard. 1: The Agent of Void (Takuto): TAoV proved to be the most dangerous of the villians. He mind screwed Kai and sent him down the dark side, "killed" the real Takuto, forced Leon to fight himself, Reversed Team Ultra Rare, and tried to murder Aichi. As in outside a card game. To add to his resume, he was the first antag character whose main deck used cards of different clans after support was released for his main clan (Aichi was the first merging Royal and Shadows). TAoVkuto is pretty much the darkest of the antags.